percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Crown of Kronos: Chapter 51
Victoria’s P.O.V The place where I was hiding was – admit it, awful. The cave I was in was humid and really hot – and disgusting, too, but at least I was safe, for now. I knew praying was helping them, but still, I felt useless. I mean, come on. I was just sitting there, inside some cave, missing all the action. offence, Mom. I let out a sigh and continued praying, hoping that they were able to kill all those stupid monsters. Suddenly, the birds stopped chirping. There was a long, awful silence, before all of a sudden, a blast of force threw me aback, and I blacked out. “Vic?” A female voice echoed. “Vic!” I opened my eyes to see a woman in front of me. Her face was extremely light, glittering with gold, her long dark brown hair tied into a braid. She had eyes, blue like mine, her silvery dress glowing in the darkness. Mom. “M-mom?” I stammered. She smiled and nodded. “Hey, sweetie.” She greeted, slowly helping me up. I looked around. Surrounding us was endless darkness, and I thought I heard water dripping from the ceiling. “W-where are we?” I asked. She simply laughed. “I heard you didn’t want to miss all the action.” She grinned playfully, “So I gave you my blessing.” “Blessing?” I scratched my head, not knowing what it meant. “You’ll see.” She smiled, and snapped her fingers. A mirror appeared from the darkness, and I gazed into it. Before me was a girl with glowing golden hair. Her eyes lacked any pupils, completely golden, and she was glowing in a brilliant light. I gasped in realization. She was… Me. “W-what happened?” I shrieked in horror. “Well you have to help your friends, too you know.” She smiled. “Your powers are doubled of my blessing, sweetheart. Now go help your friends.” “H-how long have I been unconscious?” I gasped. “2-No, 3 minutes.” She said. “Now you have to go.” “What the-“ I was cut off, because suddenly a hole opened up in the ground and swallowed me. I woke up with a scream. Quickly I remembered Mom’s message. I grabbed my sword and gulped, gazing at the mouth of the cave, before I ran towards it and spread my wings. I soared into the sky and flew towards Mount Othrys. And what I saw wasn’t very pleasant. The two girls (who were easily spotted because of all the lava and lightning) seemed overwhelmed by the thousands of the Titan’s troops. I was about to fly down when suddenly, bright light covered them. They looked at each other, confused, before more monsters started attacking them. “Guys!” I yelled. Zarana summoned lightning, which killed the entire 4 rows, before she turned around, her eyes widening. “W-what happened to you?” She gasped. “Long story. Where’s Alex?” I asked. “Here!” The girl yelled. A huge blast of lava blasted at the monsters and Alex gasped, seeing me. “Vic!” She laughed. “Long story.” I said again. “W-what happened to us?” Alex asked. “I feel more powerful.” “Y-yeah, me too.” Zarana added. “The blessing of our godly parents.” I replied. “Now, since we all feel more powerful, let’s go kick some butt.” Category:The Crown of Kronos Category:Chapter Page